


UNA SENAL DEL DESTINO: GUARDIANES DEL COSMOS

by AndreitaKou06



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Seiya Kou, Not Seiya Kou Friendly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreitaKou06/pseuds/AndreitaKou06
Summary: Después de la lucha con galaxia, La neo Reina Serenity vuelve a ver a su amado Seiya, descubrirán que el amor que se tienen proviene de un pasado muy lejano en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, que por circunstancias fueron separados en esa vida, ocurrirán cosas inesperadas que los querrán separar en esa nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, lucharan para que así puedan estarlo, siempre habiendo una luz de la esperanza.
Relationships: Sailor Cosmos/Seiya Kou, Sailor Lethe & Sailor Mnemosyne, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 2





	UNA SENAL DEL DESTINO: GUARDIANES DEL COSMOS

Después de muchos años, Tokio de cristal se había formado, Serena se había casado con Darien y se volvieron la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion, era un lugar muy hermoso en el que había nacido la pequeña dama Serena, pero todos la llamaban Rini. 

En una de las habitaciones del gran palacio, la reina miraba hacia el cielo recordando a aquel chico que le dio muchas alegrías cuando era solamente Serena Tsukino, una chica torpe y llorona. 

Una lagrima broto al recordar cuando él se marchaba de la tierra a su planeta. 

Flash back 

En la terraza de la escuela crossrow, estaban reunidos los Three Lights con su princesa, las chicas, Ami, Reí, Lita, Mina, ella y Darién, estaban frente a ellos para despedirlos,después de lo que había sido la batalla más grande. 

-Muchachos, tienen que irse tan pronto?- dijo Ami con un poco de tristeza.

\- Si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando - Kakyu 

-Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa - Yaten 

-Bombón, me da gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo - Dijo Seiya un poco nervioso.

-Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con ayuda de tus concejos, pude salir adelante. 

-Bombón...-Ella lo miro y él se sonrojo al ver su mirada sonriente- sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti.

Ella sonrió- Siempre seremos buenos amigos.

Todos rieron al ver que ella no había captado el mensaje que seiya le estaba dando.

Fin del Flashback 

-Como no comprendí tus palabras en ese momento Seiya...fui una tonta...siempre lo he sido...aunque sea una reina siempre será así se burló de sí misma.- ¿será que algún día podre verte de nuevo? dijo pensativa. 

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Serena estas aquí?... 

-¿Endymion? corrió a abrazarlo volviste antes de lo esperado...me alegra mucho. 

-Si querida quería estar contigo el día de hoy.

-¿Te iras de nuevo?

\- Si...solo serán una semana, estamos a punto de lograr grandes alianzas con todos los países del mundo... 

-Eso es bueno...pero... no quiero separarme de ti...quisiera ir contigo.

-Sabes que Plut me acompaña...tú tienes que estar aquí, no puedes dejar así como así tus deberes como reina. 

-Esta bien, solo quiero que a tu regreso pases más tiempo conmigo se acercó a su cara con cara amenazante y a la vez cariñosa -O deberás enfrentarte a ser castigado por tu reina

-Eso sería un honor...le dio un beso tan profundo y se separaron debes aprovechar este tiempo para pasarlo con tu hija, ya que esporádicamente la vez.

-Si...tengo tanto trabajo que ni siquiera la veo para hablar... haré que no se aleje de mí- Se iban a besar nuevamente, pero uno de los sirvientes les daño el momento romántico

\- Rey Endymion... 

¿sí?...que sucede Armando

\- Debemos viajar de urgencia...se está acercando una guerra y usted es el único que puede lidiar esto Señor.

-Es nuestro deber Endymion...por favor ve...tendremos tiempo para nosotros después Dijo la reina un poco triste.

-Esta bien...te compensare después le sonrió coqueta mente.

-Cuídate por favor 

El beso en la frente - Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Se vieron por última vez y salió dejando a la reina un poco triste, pero decidió que se mantendría ocupada para no extrañar su Endimión, decidió ir a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Rini? ...¿pequeña dama estas aquí?Pero al parecer no estaba en la habitación, entro hasta el centro pero no la vio, cuando de repente algo salto a su espalda.  
-quédate quieta o serás víctima de la poderosa Rini...Serena sonrió, y se quedó quieta.  
-¿ de que te ríes?...esta arrestada... decía Rini amenazándola con una pistola de juguete, como lo había hecho cuando fue al pasado.

-¿Puedo saber porque señorita? no hice nada. -Dijo la reina muy nerviosa y risueña.

-Nunca juegas conmigo, te parece poco- Lo dijo muy triste y se bajó de la espalda de su madre

-Disculpa...no quise hacerlo a propósito, el trabajo que tengo no es fácil...por eso vine a decirte que mañana iremos a jugar tu y yo. 

\- ¿De verdad?-se sorprendió muchísimo -¿Estarás conmigo mama?

\- Si la señorita me deja en libertad, por supuesto que lo haré, Las scout están de viaje y además me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones a tu lado hija-Serena 

-Esta bien, pero no te iras...duerme conmigo mama -dijo Rini con ojos suplicantes

Serena no podía evitar esa mirada que le recordaba tanto a ella, la abrazo y se sintió tan feliz de hacerlo, pues nunca lo había hecho con su pequeña- Mi pequeña dama, me quedare contigo...perdóname pero debo proteger este mundo y a ti aunque me cueste mi propia vida

Se acostaron en la cama, Rini se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras ella la miraba un poco adormilada- Nunca te dejare sola otra vez mi linda hija - Cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida

La joven serena se veía en su uniforme de preparatoria flotando en la inmensidad del universo. ¿Dónde estoy? Hablaba sola ¿qué es este lugar? 

\- Estas en las ruinas del universo...dijo una voz malvada

-¿Ruinas del universo?muy asustada dijo serena

\- Si...querida Neo reina Serena, esto será muy pronto...todo lo que conoces, desaparecerá lo dijo con una risa maléfica 

-¿Quién eres? muy furiosa dijo serena. 

-Soy alguien que conociste hace años...pero no me derrotaste del todo. 

-¿Caos? Pregunto

\- Vaya pensé que eras una niña tonta, pero veo que ha madurado...si soy yo...Neo reina serena...esta vez te destruiré, no como en el pasado con galaxia, eso solo fue una pruebade lo que pasara dentro de poco.  
soltó una carcajada y no dejaba de reírse.

La risa de caos le estaba torturando la mente.

\- Basta, deja el universo en paz- coloco sus manos en la cabeza - ¡Aléjate!La niebla oscura la estaba envolviendo y ella gritaba muchísimo y ya no podía respirar.  
Cuando la pesadilla acabo, dio un brinco en la cama. 

-Solo fue un sueñodijo nerviosamente, se tocó la frente y vio que estaba sudando.

\- mama ¿Pasa algo?dijo Rini medio dormida. 

-No hija...voy a salir un rato afuera...duerme dijo tocándole la cabeza a Rini. 

Rini se durmió de nuevo, ella salió hacia el jardín 

-No fue simplemente un sueño, lo sentí tan real -apretó sus puños y mirando hacia el cielo dijo- Por favor que no suceda nada malo...por favor...no quiero perder a nadie se arrodillo y empezó a llorar. 

En uno de los costados del palacio, un chico de cabello negro azabache la observaba, ella no se dio cuenta. 

A la mañana siguiente Rini y su madre desayunaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Pues solo en las cenas de estado y de baile lo hacían, pero no era lo mismo, pero hoy estaban contentas de estar en familia. 

-Mamá... ¿de verdad vas a jugar conmigo? dijo nerviosa 

-Si y tengo el lugar perfecto para ir... le sonrió ¿donde? Rini pregunto ansiosa. 

-Es una sorpresa... te encantara. le sonrió.  
Después de eso fueron al límite del palacio donde había una barrera que protegía al palacio.

-Mama, no podemos salir...es peligroso para ti -dijo nerviosa Rini 

-Mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada...vamos...confía en mí. 

-La tomo de la mano y salieron, era la ciudad de Tokio que estaba en frente de ellas, fueron a un lugar que tenía mucho césped y aire fresco y quedaba cerca al palacio. 

-Y bien... ¿qué te parece Rini?...no es lindo - decía serena suspirando 

\- Si mama es muy bonito...siempre quise conocer el exterior del castillo de cristal...mira mama una mariposa... ¿puedo?- muy contenta decía Rini.

\- si...ve a jugar... te estaré vigilando...me alegra que te guste este lugar donde viví 

Rini se alejó a jugar en un lindo prado que tenía muchísimos tipos de plantas y animales, la reina se recostó en un árbol, estaba pensativa por el sueño que había tenido, un chicose acercó y le toco el hombro.

\- Hola bombón Dijo el chico-Ella al escucharlo brinco del susto y lo miro

-Seiya -Dijo entusiasmada- No te había visto desde que te marchaste de la tierra. 

Flashback

Los Three Lights se habían marchado, en el firmamento aun viajaban las estar Lights, Sailor figther detuvo su camino y decidió regresar para verla una última vez. 

-¿Figther que haces?dijo Healer

\- Quiero verla una última vez...no me detengan Figther 

-Déjala Healer, ella volverá -dijo Kakyu continuando su viaje

Serena estaba en su habitación terminando sus deberes para irse a su cama, cuando apareció una sombra que la asusto al principio, pero se calmó cuando vio quien era

\- Figther...¿qué haces aquí?...deberías estar en camino a tu planeta.

\- Discúlpame...solo quería verte una última vez...Ella sonrió-

\- Te extrañare muchísimo dijo algo nerviosa

\- Ven conmigo...por favor...quiero mostrarte algo- Figther la tomo de la mano y la llevo a volar por el firmamento del cielo

\- Esto es hermoso, precioso, nunca lo había visto de esta manera.  
dijo feliz e impresionada, llegaron a un prado muy hermoso y se transformó en Seiya

\- Gracias dijo sonriente serena- Me agrada que te haya gustado nuestra segunda cita bombón dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado

\- Sabes que esto no es una cita...sabes que estoy comprometida -Serena un poco enfadada

Seiya sonrió pues tómalo como un secuestro después del concierto, no iba a irme sin hacerlo... -Ella se sonrojo como un tomate y se quedó callada al escuchar sus palabras

\- Solo quisiera ser este chico que te pone así de roja se -señalaba a sí mismo-...seria verdaderamente feliz -miro hacia el cielo, la miro se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla - estaré siempre a tu lado bombón, cuando lo necesites.

Serena se quedó en shock al escucharlo, él se volvió a transformar en figther y la llevo a su casa

-Algún día nos veremos de nuevo...Te amo bombón - dio un salto y salió disparada hacia el firmamento

Serena al ver que se alejaba quiso llamarlo y decirle muchas cosas pero no se atrevió, recordó el deseo que su estrella había dicho, busco el cristal de plata, lo tomo en sus manosy lo elevo y se transformó en la princesa serena.

\- Cristal de plata...por favor...concédeme a figther y a sus hermanos su deseo...por favor...muéstrale su verdadera forma...no importa lo que suceda...concédelo por favor. 

En ese momento un brillo segante ilumino el cielo nocturno y apareció Seiya con un traje de caballero muy hermoso y en su frente un símbolo de un sol que desapareció en uninstante.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.Healer y marker desaparecieron dejando a Yaten y Taiki con un traje parecido al de Seiya. No entendían que había pasado, Seiya llego y se marcharon, todo lo investigarían cuando llegaran a su planeta.

Fin flashback 

La Neo Reina Serena estaba en shock, Seiya se reía al verla- Valla...creí que me habías olvidado... pues como eres la Neo reina Serena deberías hacerlo...hace más de 10 años que no nos vemos - dijo sarcástico 

-Como crees que me voy a olvidar de ti que significas mucho para mí, Serena o la Neo reina siguen siendo la misma- dijo cruzando los brazos un poco enfadada. 

-Ya veo que eres la misma de siempre...aun conservas ese resplandor que me enamoro de ti-

La reina se sonrojo, él se acerca a su cara, haciendo que se colocara muy nerviosa, estuvo a punto de besarle pero fueron interrumpidos por Rini. 

-Mama, mama, ven juguemos- le jalaba el vestido a su mama, la reina y Seiya se separaron por la insistencia de la niña, Seiya se acercó a Rini y se agacho para mirarla detenidamente

\- Es idéntica a ti bombón- Seiya dijo mirando a serena

\- ¿Quién eres tú? y porque le dices bombón a mi mama

\- Pequeña dama no seas grosera...es...solo un viejo amigo de mi adolescencia

\- Así es, también puedo ser tu amigo...Soy Seiya Kou

Le estiro la manoRini le tomo la mano - Soy la Princesa Serena...la pequeña Rini...dijo en forma de reverencia como una princesa

\- Gusto en conocerte Princesa -Seiya se inclinó en forma de reverencia

\- Lo hiciste bien...hija- sonrió la reina 

Está bien...pero ven a jugar...por favor dijo Rini insistente-

\- ¡PEQUEÑA DAMA! 

Rini estaba triste - perdón Pero mama nunca juega conmigo

\- No la regañes...además me recuerda mucho a ti -dijo sonrojándose- juega con tu hija y conmigo...nada pasara.

-Vamos también mama...ven... ¡sí! Rini le hacía pucheros 

\- De acuerdo, pero solo un rato... dijo convencida la neo reina Serenity.

Estuvieron jugando los tres a atraparse y correr por el prado, pero en una de esas Seiya iba a atrapar a la Neo Reina Serena, pero los dos tropezaron y cayeron frente a frente, La Neo reina cayo encima de Seiya, se miraron fijamente esos ojos color zafiro, no podían respirar, se sonrojaron y se quedaron así como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.


End file.
